


The Damage Done

by PottersPink



Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a fic, Digital Art, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Art based on a scene from mugwort_and_myrrh'sPlay the Flickering Flames.Ulfadhir warned him, sixty-seven or a million years ago, that any great acts of magic he worked would change him, show up etched into his skin and bone—because he’s a shapeshifter, because changing is what he does. So he’s prepared for anything, for—
Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play the Flickering Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129958) by [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/pseuds/mugwort_and_myrrh). 

> I absolutely love the series, and I am glad that (even though everything is insane right now) I had the chance to colour this drawing. The excerpt in the summary is from chapter 1 of _Play the Flickering Flames._
> 
> mugwort_and_myrrh, I hope that you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
